The present invention relates to a floor-care work disk which can be brought with clipping connection to the drive plate of a floor-care instrument having clip-tongue passage openings and a resting surface adjacent thereto which permits a wobbling movement between the drive plate and floor-care work disk.
The wobbling movement, which can also be referred to as limited freedom of tilting, provides the individual adjustment of the floor-care work disk or disks to the irregularities, never entirely to be excluded, of the floor to be worked, for instance, the wooden floor. In the known attachments the floor-care work disk has its drive-plate side wobble resting surface at its center, while in the vicinity of the periphery of the work disk there are furthermore provided support projections which, upon extreme positions of tilt, act in tilt-limiting manner for the work disk against the downward facing plate bottom of the drive setter. As a general rule, however, the wobble support load is, as stated, at the center.